Birthday Boy
by Alice Rozen
Summary: Puck is throwing a party, but no one knows it's actually a birthday party for Kurt, not even Kurt himself.Puck\Kurt.


No one knew why Puck was throwing a party. There wasn't any special occasion to celebrate. Another confusing fact was that he invited the glee kids. All of them.

"So, what do you think? Are you coming?" he asked them at the glee rehearsal.

"Sure, why not?" the gleeks answered, some of them starting to plan matching outfits.

"Hey, Mercedes, can we talk?" Mercedes stared at him and Kurt laughed unbelievingly. Mercedes got up and walked out the room with Puck.

"So? What do you want?" she asked him, suspicious.

"I need your help." He said. Her mouth opened in shock and disbelief.

"At what?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Make sure Hummel's coming." He answered.

"What! Why! If you're planning to humiliate him…" she was very angry.

"I swear it's nothing like that." She sighed.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'll be there too, so don't try anything funny."

"Thanks." He smiled at her and walked in, leaving her behind, shocked

At the night of the party everyone showed up. This party was his chance of making everything better, so the gleeks will accept him as a friend again, that's why Puck talked to each of them, explaining how important this party was. He worked hard so everything will be perfect. The food, the drinks, the music. He moved the furniture and created a dance floor. He even cleaned the house for the occasion. It was that important. Even heavily pregnant Quinn came and she was sitting at the corner with Artie and Tina. One by one, they've all showed up. Brittney, Santana, Matt and Mike came together, immediately reaching the dance floor. Finn showed up with a six pack of beer.

"Never show up empty handed." He said sheepishly, handing Puck the beer. Puck smiled and let him in. Rachel came wearing an awfully lot of pink and she brought cookies. Puck smiled to himself, thinking of how Jewish of her that was. She stood by the snack table and talked to Finn. It took half an hour for everyone to get there, but Kurt and Mercedes still didn't come. Brittney and Santana were dancing with Matt and Mike and the rest were chatting and drinking. The party was nice, not as wild as the usual parties Puck has thrown. Another fifteen minutes passed and they still didn't show up. Puck leaned on the living room's wall and as he finished his second beer the doorbell rang. He opened the door and Kurt and Mercedes stepped in.

"Sorry for being late, Kurt couldn't decide what to wear after the pre-birthday shopping today," Mercedes smiled, "his birthday is tomorrow." Kurt smiled too.

"Happy birthday, Kurt." Puck patted on Kurt's shoulder. He went to grab another beer, but Mercedes pulled him into the kitchen.

"What are you up to, Puckerman?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew it was his birthday?"

"Yeah." She examined him and realization spread on her face.

"You…you did this for him?"

"Maybe. I'm just trying to make it up to him for all the terrible things I've done." They walked to the living room. Kurt was there, dancing with Brittney to a **very **slutty song. Puck found himself thinking Kurt looked hotter than her. It felt strange for him, because a guy in tight white skinny jeans and a buttoned up light blue shirt looked hotter to him than a cheerleader wearing a tight red mini dress. He shook this thought quickly, but somewhere in his mind a little voice has told him that it's ok. Kurt **was** a cheerleader, so it was ok…right?

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:40 PM. Quinn and Artie have left already, but the rest stayed. They were drunk, and it seemed like someone spiked the punch and for a change that wasn't Puck. Brittney and Santana disappeared when no one noticed, and Puck smiled to himself, knowing what the girls are doing, especially because Santana was so drunk, and he knew how horny she was when she was that drunk. Rachel and Finn danced, and it was probably the funniest thing he has ever seen. Finn couldn't dance even to save his life, and Rachel seemes to not know how to dance in a party, and the result was hilarious. He wasn't the only one to think so. Kurt was laughing, a cup of the spiked punch in his hand. He turned to dance with Mercedes, showing off his skills. He kept looking at Kurt, and the way his slim hips moved. Then he had the most amazing idea ever. He walked over there to dance with Kurt. Kurt looked a little surprised but Mercedes pushed him towards Puck and turned to dance with Matt, glancing over to watch the boys. They danced together, Puck smiling at Kurt. His hair was imperfect, and it looked absolutely hot. Puck couldn't wait any longer, and he grabbed Kurt and pulled him to the quite part of the house.

"What are you doing!" he protested. Puck led him into his bedroom. Kurt looked around and sat on the bed. Puck sat down next to him. At first he was afraid that Kurt was drunk, but Kurt wasn't and he was relived. He wanted Kurt to remember this. He looked at his night table clock.11:58 PM.

"Kurt, you know, in a couple of minutes you'll be seventeen."

"Yeah, I know."

"So I wanted to do this." Puck cupped Kurt's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt was too surprised to respond. He put his hand on Puck's arm and Puck pushed him lightly on the bed, never breaking the sweet, innocent, romantic kiss. There was nothing aggressive about this kiss, just slow and sweet kiss, the ones you see in romantic movies. Kurt kissed back, and Puck led him, giving him a first kiss worth to remember. Puck wanted Kurt to think about this kiss whenever he would kiss anybody. They broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes. Puck glanced at the clock again.00:01 AM.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in Kurt's ear, then getting up and leaving the room.


End file.
